scottfandomcom-20200213-history
The Scott Dunne Team Movie/Transcript
The following is a transcript from the 2011 movie, The Scott Dunne Team Movie. Part 1: Opening (Shows Paramount Pictures logo) (Shows 20th Century Fox logo) (Shows SD-129 Productions logo) (Shows The Scott Dunne Team in a movie theater) of the Sun: We Are the People Text: PARAMOUNT PICTURES and TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX present Text: in association with SD-129 PRODUCTIONS and WWE STUDIOS Text: a 40 ACRES AND A MULE FILMWORKS production Text: a SPIKE LEE joint Carl Carlson: 'Scuse me, pardon me, sorry. (sits down) Homer Simpson: So, Scott Dunne, what are we watching again? Scott Dunne: Well, we're about to watch our first feature-length adventure based on our TV series, The Scott Dunne Team. It's called... The Scott Dunne Team Movie! Homer Simpson: Oh. I never knew we even had a Scott Dunne Team movie. Scott Dunne: Well, you're about to now. (The curtains open to reveal a "Feature Presentation" card on the screen.) Feature Presentation Announcer: And now, our feature presentation. (The "Feature Presentation" card fades to black and zooms into the screen) (Fades to black) (Shows a blue sky background with white clouds) (Shows The Scott Dunne Team Movie logo emerge from behind the clouds) (Fades to black) (Shows a forest) of the Sun: Walking On a Dream (Charlie Brown is shown walking in the woods with his Master Sword.) Charlie Brown: (echoes) Hello? Anyone here? (A growl is heard.) Charlie Brown: What? Who's there? (A louder growl is heard as well.) Charlie Brown: Come out! I have a Master Sword and I'm not afraid to use it! Sally Brown: (echoes) Big brother. Charlie Brown: Huh? That sounds like... (A monster pops out of the bushes screaming in Sally Brown's voice.) Monster: BIG BROTHER! Charlie Brown: (screams) Aaugh! (Sally Brown wakes up Charlie Brown.) Sally Brown: Wake up! Wake up, big brother! Charlie Brown: (shaking) Woah! What the...? Sally! Sally Brown: Hey, big brother. What were you dreaming about? Charlie Brown: Well... I dreamed about when I was in the woods, and I heard a monster, but then I heard your voice in the distance... and you woke me up. later on. Sally Brown: Eh? Charlie Brown: Aw. Well, you know what happened. (Scott Dunne opened the door and went in Charlie Brown's room) Scott Dunne: Rise and shine, troopers. It's time to do something impossible. Charlie Brown: Uh, okay. (Charlie Brown gets out of bed and stretch his body) Scott Dunne: C'mon, everybody. Let's go! Homer Simpson: Um, come again? Scott Dunne: We have to pick up Linus and Lucy from Van Pelt house! (smiles) Now let's move! Charlie Brown: Great! I'll grab my stuff! Scott Dunne: There's no time to do that now, your sword is enough. Get into the Scott Dunne Team car. (Scott Dunne walks out of Charlie Brown's room then comes back in) Scott Dunne: You know what I'm saying, let's move! Charlie Brown: I don't care what he says, I'm taking my stuff... ANYWAY! Who: Baba O’Riley (Charlie Brown gets his stuff and Scott Dunne, Charlie Brown, and Homer Simpson went out of Charlie Brown's room and they went down stairs to the dining room) B.o.B.: Order up! I have blueberry pancakes for everyone, and I've made it all by myself! (The Scott Dunne Team (minus Linus and Lucy) rushes to the dining room, and sits on their chairs in the dining table) B.o.B.: All right, everyone. Who wants some pancakes? Homer and Charlie Brown: I do! I do! I do! Scott Dunne: What about me? Charlie Brown: I want syrup! B.o.B.: Okay, let me cut in half. (Scott Dunne, Charlie Brown, Homer, and the rest of the Scott Dunne Team (minus Linus and Lucy) were eating breakfast) Scott Dunne: Okay, so everyone finished eating. Right? (The Scott Dunne Team (minus Scott Dunne and Linus and Lucy) agreed that they finished eating) Okay then, we have stuff to do. Now, today we have to pick up Linus and Lucy from Van Pelt House, and then we'll pick up Lovelace. After we pick them up, we can create the plan to stop Metal Scott Dunne and the Metal Scott Dunne Team from taking over the universe. And we will stop them once and for all. Is that okay? The Scott Dunne Team (minus Scott Dunne and Linus and Lucy): Okay! Scott Dunne: All right, let's get in the Scott Dunne Team Car. (The Scott Dunne Team went outside of the house) Part 2: The Scott Dunne Team Car Who: Won’t Get Fooled Again Scott Dunne: Alright, alright, alright, GET IN MAH TSDTC! Homer Simpson: (confused) Um, what's a TSDTC? Scott Dunne: (jealous) Who cares about it? Hello, it's the Scott Dunne Team Car. Duh. (neutral) Alright, I want you to get inside the Scott Dunne Team Car. And I mean right now, troopers. Go go go go go go go! (The Scott Dunne Team (minus Linus and Lucy) are in the Scott Dunne Team car) Scott Dunne: Okay, are you all set? The Scott Dunne Team (minus Scott Dunne and Linus and Lucy): Sir, yes sir! Scott Dunne: Alright then. (starts the engine) Let's go! lang - Coming Home (The Scott Dunne Team Car drove to Van Pelt House) (Fades to Van Pelt House as the The Scott Dunne Team Car arrives) (Linus opens the door) Linus and Lucy: Bye, Rerun van Pelt. Rerun van Pelt: Goodbye, Linus and Lucy. (walks away) (Linus and Lucy went to the Scott Dunne Team Car and drives off) Scott Dunne: How's your day, Linus and Lucy? Linus and Lucy: I was painting my toenails with Rerun van Pelt. Scott Dunne: That's good. (Silence for 3 seconds) Scott Dunne: Now... (harmonic) who wants ice creeaam? The Scott Dunne Team (minus Scott Dunne): I do! I do! I do! Scott Dunne: Hey look! (looks at window, showing Lovelace with his skateboard) It's Lovelace. He's at Adelies front lawn. (Cuts to Lovelace at Adelies front lawn and the Scott Dunne Team Car stops) Scott Dunne: Hey, Lovelace! Lovelace: Hey, Scott Dunne. Scott Dunne: Do you want to go for a ride with me and my team? Lovelace: Yeah, sure! (Lovelace gets in the Scott Dunne Team Car to go for a ride) (Cuts inside The Scott Dunne Team Car, where Lovelace sits down on the seat) Scott Dunne: Let's go! (The Scott Dunne Team Car drove away) (Cuts to Lovelace inside the Scott Dunne Team Car with the rest of the Scott Dunne Team) Wind & Fire: Boogie Wonderland Scott Dunne: So how's your day, Lovelace? Lovelace: Um, it was good. Scott Dunne: Good thinking. (Shows the red car on the street, with Metal Scott Dunne behind the other side of the red car) (Cuts to Metal Scott Dunne hiding in the right side of the red car, on the road) (Metal Scott Dunne laughs evily) (Shows the 3D animation sequence of the Scott Dunne Team Car on the road) Scott Dunne: (off-screen) So, Lovelace, did you heard about anything? (Cuts to Lovelace and the Scott Dunne Team inside the car) Lovelace: Well, to make a long story short, yes. I've heard about Metal Scott Dunne's evil team, The Metal Scott Dunne Team, having a plan to destroy all of us, (The Scott Dunne Team gasped) brainwashing everyone at SD-129 City, destroy everything from SD-129 City, (Scott Dunne gasped) rename SD-129 City to MSD-129 City, and build everything in MSD-129 City. (Scott Dunne stepped on the brake pedal, for the Scott Dunne Team Car to stop) The Scott Dunne Team: (off-screen) WHAT!?! Lovelace: I said, The Metal Scott Dunne Team are planning to destroy all of us, (The Scott Dunne Team gasped) brainwashing everyone at SD-129 City, destroy everything from SD-129 City, (Scott Dunne gasped) rename SD-129 City to MSD-129 City, and build everything in MSD-129 City. (The Scott Dunne Team gasped once again) Carrotfather: (screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! HELP! (crying) I don't want to die! I wanna live! Scott Dunne: (angry) Well, we have to stop The Metal Scott Dunne Team! (echoes) Once, and for all! (confused) But how? Lovelace: Listen, Scott Dunne, I had a friend named Mumble, who likes to use his Tele-O-Manic. It teleports everywhere. Scott Dunne: (realized) Aha! I knew exactly where to find him! To Adelies laboratory! ("The Scott Dunne Team" badge wipe transition) (Shows the exterior view of Adelies house) Category:Transcripts